vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Galaxian Pyron
Welcome! Congratulations on starting VS Battles Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse No prob I'll also be contributing for Naruto, Dragon Ball, Pokemon, Super Smash Bros series and other various series, though my main objective is to tackle Bleach and get that fixed up. Ugh, this Wikia system is bothersome. Could you hit me up on my msn or send me an email? It's Psydriver@hotmail.com. As for your question... yeah editing is the most preferable option since it's not my job to try and get your wiki deleted. My job is to protect the interests of the people who made the profile on our wiki in the first place. Anyway, hit me up on MSN or send me an email and we can see what we can do. Wanklord zetta 11:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Zeromeo A member just joined on November 4th called Zeromeo, and he is being a complete prick. He keeps on clean-washing pages related to Bleach, typing "BLEACH FAG" or "GAY", making it obviously apparent that he's either just some Troll, or a hard-core OPtard (I personally hate to use such terms). Being the founder of the site, do you have any way of removing his account?